


The Whorewolf

by elixx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Furry, Furry Porn, I aged several years writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Satire, Sonic Bones an OC, Sonic has done some drugs, Werewolf, What Have I Done, joke fanfic, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx/pseuds/elixx
Summary: hi i'm sorry you're reading this i wrote this as a joke and deeply regret it but it's my first fanfic/smut so enjoy





	The Whorewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to:   
> Zad, i wouldn't have finished this mess without you  
> S, for that one line, you know what it is  
> Browser, for ignoring me as I wrote this
> 
> @everyone visiting the #nsfw-weird-chat

The full moon was shining, and his delicate paws curled around his phone, feeling dismayyed that his transfurmation had come early.  
He'd really been hoping to meet up with his boyfriend, Kevin, who was really hot and had these snazzy spots when transfurmed. But alas, he didn't know if he could safely get into town with his tail out, fluffed like a squirrel.  
My twitter update was sent finally, "missing ur bulge and running late owo" and I got to my feet, bipedal, this was only a partial transfurmation. I had to reach Kevin, or else the night would be yiffless.  
On quick paws I raced into the city, feeling exposed as my furry ass was not covered, instead, my moon was illuminated by beautiful moonlight  
Kevin Can Wait, may be a mediocre CW show, but my Kevin, my spotted beautiful Kevin, he could not wait. The Yiffening was fast approaching, and I only had till midnight before my Whoremones would fully reveal themselves.  
A chirp, someone had replied to my tweet, "ah":, i thought, opening it, seeing my beautiful Kevin's username: phatkevincock emblazoned on the screen, his only reply, ';3' My fluffy ass quivered, each cheek rounded like a sweet gibbous moon, in anticipation of my lovely Kevin  
Skittering through the city, my tail curled tight to my body, and I shivered as a hair grazed my asshole, "Kevin... kevin-kun will make it all worthwhile" I whiespered, a tiny whimper coming from within my throat as I ran each toe bean down my crumpy dick  
His paws ran across his beastly member and he owo'd his dickily prickily into the public fountain, successfelly opening the powortal to Hell uwu. Greated by two quivering gaotmen with massive donks he begged to servinece them as his Whoremones pulsated under his flesh in the light of the moon  
each goatman's conk was twic e as thicc as a planet and rammed into my pretty orange booty with the power of an oil siphon. I yelped,loud enough to cause a snoinc boom and then Sonic-kun appeared. he wanted to plow my furry muzzle with his spiky hedgecock. I knew i was being disloyal to kevin owo but it was too tempting. I needed Sonic-kun's hedgecock, i needed him to bust his blue seed inside my excavated asshole  
Anyway I was long overdue to get my human doggy mouth drilled by a hedgecock, and Sonic was very horny after buying all that meth to celebrate his immensely successful movie. He smiled, that terrifying smile, and knocked my teeth out as he thrust into my mouth at the speed of light. His pickily diddily moved so fast it stretched and exited my asshole on the other side, entering the goatdevil cock that had just sent its 420degree fahrenheit jizz into my sunshine-coloured buttery ass  
Alas, my fluffy tial could not handle being yanked on by strong goaty demon hooves, and my mouth had been thoroughly rawed by Sonic-kun. I had paid my fee, and would now continue on my quest to find my beloved Kevin, love of my life, cock of my balls. He would give me the tender fuck that left my man titties (called yiffies) aching for hot coals. The goatdemons were sitll horny so they had a fuckfiesta with SOnic=kun and I watched for a couple years before turning back to appreciate the thiccness of my swollen ass. perfect. my ass, orange, fluffy, and swollen, the same deep virule colour of trump-kun's dangling ball sack. beautiufl. kevinwould appreciate me  
Hell was hotter than usual, but still not as hot as my boiling asshole, a cavity which could roast several sausages with its incredible heat at this point. Before the night was over, it would roast my sweet Kevin's specky wecky dicky poo. The moon was in hell too, and it was strangely more powerful, I looked up, staring at it as though laying eyes upon the whitest singular ball I'd ever seen. Each cavity in the moon a dimple on a sack, so pristine, so beautiful, and so musky. I wish I would reach Kevin, so that I could inhale his sweet sweet ball musk too. His balls were pretty big, like the size of pluto, and very cold.   
I beat my paws to the same rhythm of my meat slapping against my inner thigh as I caught sight of the hotel where my love, Kevin, stayed. He had been born in this hotel, and so too, would my child. Kevin grreeted me, you see, he was the doorman, a hot sexy bipedal dalmation who's speckled cock barely fit in his uniform. "furtastic!" i gasped, reaching for it, my asshole opening like moses was parting the red sea. Kevin whispered that he loved me, especially the 3rd toe on my left foot, then ripped his massive doggo dick out and plowed me like a new england corn farmer.   
Each thrsut felt like fire, probably because his precum was lava, but it just be like that sometimes. I'm probably experiencing extreme internal damage from how mad spicy that dick of his is, but anything for my Kevin.   
"Tangerine-chan, I love you" Kevin whispered, biting the back of my neck and squeezing my tail between his monsterous thighs. It was agony, it was bliss, cause of death: anthropomorphic dog jizz


End file.
